Just the Guy
by Akane Taniyama
Summary: "He's just the guy i'm lookin' for" NaruXMai


**Just the Guy**

AN: This is a revised version of 'The Click Five – Just the Girl' if put to the lyrics, it would be called 'Just the Guy' but anyway, I hope you guys like it! Oh and I don't own the ghost hunt characters! ~_^

Mai walked in to the Hilton Hotel where she was told to meet her friends; it was almost 11:45. She looked around looking for the restaurant that had her friends, Soke and Lesly, standing at the entrance.

"Wow, this is a huge hotel, I'm glad that Soke invited me to eat lunch with her and Lesly at the hotel's restaurant called 島のビーチレストラン or The Island Beach Restaurant. This is so cool!" Mai wondered at the hotel, "Oh, there they are! Right next to the entrance, how could I miss that?"

Mai ran over to her friends and hugged them. Soke was born in San Jose, California and she lived there until she was fifteen and she has been living here, Japan, for a year, which would explain what she was wearing. She was wearing a bright pink belly shirt that had the word 'girl' in capital letters written with jewels. She had on black leather pants and a tan leather jacket with black high heels. Her long, curly, black hair was put up in a half ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back.

Lesly on the other hand, was wearing a brown, noodle strap tank top with black booty shorts with already made holes, and light brown cowboy boots with a design of the underside of a car on the right and on the left, under the hood of a car. She had her hair in braided pigtails with a tan cowboy hat on. Lesly was born in Austin, Texas and she moved here when she was thirteen and she has lived here for three years. She is the tomboy type.

Then Mai looked at what she was wearing; she had on a noodle strap, spring dress that had purple lilies on it surrounded spring yellow that faded into orange as it went down the dress. She had on yellow, flat Skimmers with purple dots on them. Her light brown hair was down and went down two inches above the middle of her back. She was glad that none of them were wearing makeup; she wouldn't be the only one.

"Mai! It is so good to see you again; we never got to see you with your work and all." Soke said

"Yeah, well, since Naru left for England I quit SPR; it just wasn't the same without him there. It was too quiet." Mai retorted.

"Well, we have got someum that just might cheer ya'll up." Lesly commented

"Shall we?" Soke asked

"Yes, we shall." Mai answered. They all linked arms and walked into the restaurant Mai was amazed at how big this restaurant was, it was a normal sized apartment times three. The name, The Island Beach Restaurant, defiantly fit; the whole place looked like a beach. The tables looked like picnic blankets and the chairs blended in with the floor, they looked like sand, and the lights looked like little suns. The band was directly at the back of the restaurant you could see them from the entrance.

"Come on, I already got our table, but before we eat, I have got a surprise for you." Said Soke

"You know that I hate surprises." Mai said

"I know, but you'll love this one", Soke told her, "with emphasis on the love."

"What are you two planning?" Mai asked them suspiciously

"Nothin'" Lesly said as her and Soke pulled Mai up on to the stage at the back, while Lesly whispered something in to the drummer's ear and then into the lead singer's ear; after that the singer got of the stage and sat down at a table near by and an alarm rang through Mai as she realized what they were planning. As Mai tried to run off stage, Lesly grabbed her arm and pulled her to center stage where the microphone was and Mai tried again to escape, but the music started and she soon realized what song it was and before she started singing she stole an ice melting glare at Soke and Lesly who were standing in the backup singer spot. _When we are done with this, you two are sooo dead!_ Mai thought before she began to sing.

_He's cold and He's cruel  
But he knows what he's doin'_

_He pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

_He laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about his laughter_

_Strange as it seems  
He's the one I'm after_

Cause he's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
He's just the guy I'm lookin' for  


Mai froze as she saw Naru walk into the restaurant and she stood there like a statue and she fallowed him with her eyes and saw him sit down in a chair next to their table. Soke stopped singing as she looked at what Mai was freaking out about and saw Naru and cut in and started singing while Mai got herself back together.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour_

Mai looked at Soke and nodded signaling that she could continue to sing and that Naru was nothing, as Soke moved out of the way so Mai could continue to sing, Lesly tried to find what Mai was worried about and found Naru and she suddenly understood; before Naru left for England, Mai confessed that she loved him and he had told her that she didn't love him, she loved his dead twin brother, Gene, and then he left and Mai got really mad, sad, and offended and she broke down and since then she has wanted to see Naru more than anything.

_He runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more he ignores me  
The more I adore him_

_What can I do?  
I'd do anything for him_

Cause he's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
He's just the guy I'm lookin' for

_But when he sees it's me  
On his caller ID  
He won't pick up the phone  
He'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word he's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

He's cold and he's cruel  
But he knows what he's doin'

_Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Cause he's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause he's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
He's just the guy I'm lookin' for  
Just the guy I'm lookin' for

(Just the guy) I'm lookin' for  
(Just the guy) I'm lookin' for  
(Just the guy) I'm lookin' for  
Just the guy I'm lookin' for

When Mai was done singing she got off the stage as fast as she could without looking like she was running and got out of the Restaurant; without her knowledge, Naru was fallowing her out. When Mai got outside of the Hotel, she ran into the shadows and she collapsed onto the ground, crying.

Five minutes later she heard a familiar voice; she got up and turned around as she heard it say, "If you stay out here too long, you're going to get a cold, you idiot."

Mai was surprised to see Naru standing behind her.

"Why are you here, Naru?" Mai asked him

"I'm here to hire you." He said

"What are you talking about, Naru" She asked him

"I'm here to hire you back to SPR. Was that not clear the first time or were you distracted by my looks?" He repeated

"Oh, you…you…you…pathetic, narcissistic, arrogant, emotionless-" Mai was saying before she got interrupted by Naru placing his lips on hers. They didn't taste like she thought they would; at first they tasted sweet and innocent, then lustful, to passionate, and she loved how they tasted. She kissed him back with all the passion she had. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter as she moved her arms around his neck.

"-wonderful, handsome, marvelous man." She continued. Naru smirked at Mai's change of sentence.

"Naru, I have to ask, when I told you that I loved you, before you left for England, and you told me that I didn't love you, I loved Gene, did you really mean that?" Mai asked fighting back tears. Naru couldn't stand to see her like that.

"No, I didn't, Mai, I was... I was scared that I would lose you. I love you and I didn't want to lose another person that I love. I'm sorry."

"Really, Naru?" Mai asked

"Yes, Mai; really." He answered

"I love you too, Naru." Mai said as Naru pulled her into another kiss.

Soke and Lesly were standing in the background, they saw the whole thing and they were happy that Mai and Naru were truly happy and that Mai got her job back.

AN: Well that's the end, I really hoped you guys liked it; it took me two days to come up with this story, so if it seems like yours, I'm sorry, I don't know how I came up with it , but I did. Well, I am trying to finish writing the rest of the story to 'The Perfect Man' so please be patient with me; I promise that it will be up before the year ends. Well TTFN! ~_^


End file.
